


Final Moment for Jim

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oridinally posted on January 12, 2016. Based on the paired ending on Outbreak. Before the missile strike, Kevin decided to show Jim what's it like to be a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moment for Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the paired ending in Outbreak. 
> 
> This is a first time I written a gay paring of the Outbreak gang. And I announce the pairing of Kevin/Jim!
> 
> EDIT: This story is rewritten. Added new scenes, new lines and kept the same ending.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"What?!" Jim exclaimed. "How will that happen to someone?"

"Hell, I don't know." Kevin said. "Anyway, I going to miss Cindy. She's so nice and beautiful. Now she's in the helicopter with the rest of the gang."

"Yeah. I'll miss Alyssa too. She's so bossy to me, but a sexy lady!" Jim chuckled.

"I have something to tell you....we been friends for now and I think I'm in love with you. And I know you are a coward and I want to become a man this one last hour with me..." Kevin said.

"Yeah. Whatev- Wait....you said you love me?! I don't know...."

Suddenly, Kevin kissed him on the lips for two and a half seconds.

"W-wait! I know gay sex! We can't do this!" Jim whined.

"Do you want to be a man or not?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Kevin said.

They looked at each other before they kissed again, but this time more passionate as their tongues was in their mouths. Their pants soon had a bulge inside their pants.

"So....who's wants to go on top first?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter who goes first." Kevin said. "Just kidding. You go first."

"All right, man." Jim said. He laided Kevin down on the ground and pulled his pants off, revealing his boxers. That was soon pulled off, revealing his cock, which is 9-inches long, thick, uncut and creamy with hairless balls underneath, most definitely shaved.

He grabbed Jim's pants and pulled them off, revealing his 10-inch cock and it was thick.

"Wanna suck it?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kevin said, as he got down to his knees and grabbed Jim's cock. It was hard. He managed to stuff the whole thing into his mouth, deep throating it as long as he can. And then, Kevin went back and forth, licking and sucking all around the head of his cock.

Suddenly, Jim started biting his tongue due to the pleasure. He never had someone like him to fuck him.

"Ohhhhhhh..." He moaned.

While he was being sucked off, Kevin took the time to tease him by wrapping his tongue right around the head and stroking him. His left hand shifted up and down fast, making Jim moan twice as loud. He started to bob his head up and down on his morning wood. After several minutes of sucking, licking and possibly deep throating him, Jim was about to explode.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Jim yelled as he came inside of Kevin's mouth. After he sucked the rest of his cum, he got up and stared at Jim who asked him something.

"Now what?" Jim asked him.

"Let's flip a coin: heads for me and tails for you." Kevin said.

Jim pulled his coin from the pants he'd taken off and flipped the coin...

...it landed and it was heads.

"It's heads. So that means you fuck me, right?" He asked.

"Of course. I tell you what, if you enjoy it, you return the favor on me." Kevin said.

"Okay."

"Now turn around and get into position."

Doing what he was telling him, Jim managed to get into the doggie style position. Even though he saw a sign of nervousness among Jim, Kevin knew he was bound to take what's coming to him. The sight of his ass made Kevin's morning wood rock-hard.

"Go easy on me, okay?" Jim whispered to him.

"Relax. I'll make this nice and slow." Kevin said back.

He positioned himself in front of his ass. As he took a deep breath, Kevin slid his tall morning wood right inside Jim's asshole. Jim let out a deep hiss of pain, feeling Kevin's entire size thrust through him.

Slow and steady, Kevin hrusted onto him again, feeling a steaming sensation around his insides. Jim had felt so much pleasure from his thrusting that he over-rode the pain given onto him. Kevin's morning wood never felt so snuggly and warm around his partner until now.

He started to thrust in and out of his asshole, going smooth and slow at first. He was starting to enjoy this since it felt good.

"Harder! Go harder, yo!" Jim pleaded to him.

Kevin agreed to this and started thrusting inside him hardly. He smacked onto him furiously, which made Jim moan louder.

"Stop. Let's switch positions."

As Kevin pulled out and sat on the floor, Jim got on top of him.

With a deep breath, he plunged down on his morning wood, which forced Jim to hiss and moan again. Carefully, Jim moved up and down, feeling his hard morning wood yet again. He ignored the pain as it went away.

But as fun as he had, he wanted Kevin to take charge again.

"Ohhhhh," Jim cried out. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Hearing this pleads, Kevin grabbed onto Jim's hips yet again and pushed inside him vertically. Once again, he shoved his nine inches straight inside his asshole. While Kevin kept on pushing onto him, Jim felt his morning wood flop around back and forth. To hang on to his morning wood, Jim started jerking his rod for amusement.

Their combined moans and grunts almost sounded like a beautiful song. But soon, there would be a climax, a brilliant ending to the song. And Jim was about to feel that huge climax come to him.

And then, both of their morning woods started to shake. It was almost time.

"Damn, I'm gonna cum!" Kevin cried out.

"Me too, yo...!" Jim cried out as well.

With one final thrust, Jim and Kevin screamed out as their orgasms released at one time. Kevin released his seed inside his asshole, filling him up to perfection. Jim, on the other hand, blasted his cum on his blue jacket with a blue shirt and a tie, staining it.

He pulled out of him and watched as his cum seeped out of his asshole.

"So, did you like it?" Kevin asked him.

"Fuck yeah! I do like it!" Jim yelled.

"You know what to do." Kevin said, as he laid down on the ground and lifted his legs, showing his asshole. Jim was still hard and slid his morning wood into Kevin's asshole. He didn't start slow, he thrusted hard.

"Oh yes! Don't stop! Keep going!" Kevin yelled.

"All right." Jim said. He thrusted even harder and very fast, trying to reach his orgasm first. He was enjoying this and it was for fun and pleasuring.

As he was thrusting, Kevin grabbed his own morning wood and start rubbing it to give himself more pleasure. They wasn't going to live much longer (since they was still infected with the T-Virus and the city was going to be destroyed by a missile), so they had to enjoy their last moments of life.

Finally, after several more minutes of thrusting, Jim came inside of his asshole. He pulled out and saw that Kevin was still trying to cum, but haven't. So he grabbed his morning wood and put in into his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Wow. You've becoming a man already." Kevin said, as he moaned.

Jim nodded as he started to move his head up and down on his morning wood. He then started to deep throat on his erection, moaning from the feeling of Kevin's cock inside of his mouth. After 15 minutes of sucking and licking, he was about to explode.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!" Kevin yelled.

Then, with one final lick, he came inside of Jim's mouth. He can taste the cum on his tongue and swallowed it. When Jim turned around, he saw that Thanatos had woken up.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT THING IS STILL ALIVE?!?! I thought we've killed that bitch!" Jim yelled.

"No worries. I got this." Kevin said, as he got up and pulled his gun from his pants.

"So..."

"See. Never a dull moment."

Jim looked at the clouds, and became worried. It was sunrise and the missiles had came.

"Now, let's finish this like men." Kevin said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comment or give kudos if you like this. And if you request a Kevin/David fanfic, I'm not going to do that, because that's weird. 
> 
> Peace!


End file.
